


Intrigued

by txilar



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2018-01-08 09:50:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txilar/pseuds/txilar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iruka gets a papercut, has too much to drink, and tries to go home with the wrong ninja. Kakashi tries to fix all that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intrigued

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://kakairu-fest.livejournal.com/profile)[**kakairu_fest**](http://kakairu-fest.livejournal.com/)'s [Bingo Round](http://kakairu-fest.livejournal.com/105715.html): Team Hurt/Comfort. Our card theme is blood. Bingo Square: Cursed  
> 

"I'm just telling you. You'll wish--"

"Ouch!"

Iruka looked down at his hand and then back into his bag. He had a set of papers to grade, a set of practice kunai he'd confiscated, a set of practice scrolls, assorted teacher ephemera, and a water bottle. Nothing explained the stinging slice of pain across his hand--and the thin stripe of blood tracing his lifeline. He wiped it away, but it stung. It sort of tingled too.

"What happened?" Mizuki wasn't good at feigning concern.

"Papercut, I guess. Look, I know you dislike the jin--Naruto as much as anyone else. I'm just telling you, I've been re-thinking the whole thing. It's not right. I stand by that."

"You're a goody-two-shoes, Iruka. And a meddler. Nobody cares about your pet projects or your lecturing. Least of all me. I'm out of here." Mizuki stormed off.

Good riddance, thought Iruka.

 

 

Kakashi watched Iruka and Izumo enter the club. Izumo seemed as wide-eyed and eager as always. Iruka seemed... off. He was flushed, but that wasn't unusual. He seemed fidgety and troubled. For such an exuberant personality, he was a paragon of virtue. Such a lapse of control didn't suit him.

On top of that, he was radiating heat. Like, actually generating heat.

 _Colour me intrigued_ , thought Kakashi as he pushed his headband up. His sharingan spun and blinked in confusion.

No, something wasn't right. Not right at all, but he had no idea what was wrong.

 

 

"C'mon, Iruka, loosen up."

Iruka sighed. From Izumo even. He was so tired of that. 'Loosen up, sensei, har har.' If he got annoyed, he was 'a pissy bitch,' if he got offended, he was some kind of 'femi-ninja.' No matter his response, it was the wrong one. Apparently if he wasn't slapping someone on the forehead with his dick, he wasn't a real ninja. Yet if he slapped the wrong one of _them_ on the forehead, then he was a pushy queer and it was a whole different game.

Iruka sighed and downed two shots in quick succession. Whoops and cheers erupted. "Yeah! That's it! Let it go, sensei!" Within minutes someone else did the right kind of letting go and he was out of the spotlight.

He looked up and saw the Copy Ninja sitting at the bar. Clearly an elite, he had an aura that suggested he be left alone, and yet he was watching their group intently. Iruka could kid himself that Kakashi was watching _him_ , but that would be silly.

Feeling irritable, he shoved through tables to a nice corner spot where he could watch but not really be seen. He was itchy tonight. Irritable. Like he was about to jump out of his own skin.

"What's with you? You look like you're about to jump out of your own skin? Is it Mizuki? He still hassling you?"

At least Izumo was a sympathetic ear. He unloaded about that jerk Mizuki. Just because he'd suddenly taken a different look at the jinchuuriki. He talked and talked and drank and drank and things seemed to spin around them.

They got up and danced and time moved like a genjutsu or a dream.

The floor dipped and melted beneath them. Izumo yelled something to him. Iruka had no idea what he said. He laughed and nodded, waving his hands in time to the music. There were hands on his ass and his hips and lips on both sides of his neck. He laughed again and again.

The lights were loud and the music was all over him, twisting between his legs, and across his chest.

"A man could have his way with a serpent like you," someone whispered. Iruka nodded, quite ready for someone to do just that. In fact, he'd let the someone do it right now--

"Iruka. Iruka! Irrrrruka," Izumo said his name over and over, singing.

They were in the bathroom and Iruka was cold, then hot. Iruka shook his head. He finished pissing, shook, and washed his hands. He was cold. Izumo stood there waiting on him. He smiled.

"You look--"

"I'm hot."

"Oh-ho, you are," he purred. "Are you coming home with me tonight?" His voice was taunting and wrapped around Iruka like ropes until he shoved Izumo against the wall. They hit so hard it startled them both. Iruka shivered.

"I'm so hot."

"Iruka? Are you--are you okay? You're ice cold, but you're sweating." The jest was gone from Izumo's voice and his expression was creased in concern, but all Iruka could think about was serpents, writhing serpents. And that he was hot. So hot.

"I am. So. Hot." Iruka ground his hips against Izumo. He was so fucking hard. Fucking. He wanted a hard fucking. Oh fuck.

"Iruka, you're not... I think something's wrong."

And then Izumo was gone and Iruka was shivering again. He drank some water. Maybe Izumo was right and something was wrong with him. He still felt hard. Like, all over. His entire body wanted to fuck, or be fucked. And he was out on the dance floor and it was like fucking, the way everything and everyone melted and shook and ground together. Writhing like fucking serpents. Fucking like writhing serpents.

Like fucking.

There were fingers on his mouth, on his cock, and a smooth voice in his ear.

"How about I have my way with you?"

And really that was all he wanted. Iruka nodded and the music pounded and shook and he sweat and shivered. He yanked his shirt off.

"I'm so hot. These clothes, I have to get out of them. Please, help me, just... take them off. And fuck me."

 

 

"Oh, sensei. I don't think that's a... well, at least not right now." Kakashi wasn't really sure how he'd come to have an armful of half-naked Umino Iruka in the first place and now he was begging to be fucked? That was just too much.

"You're still shivering, how about we keep the clothes on until we--oh, no, sensei, not here. Please." He pulled Iruka up--again. The man from whom he'd rescued Iruka was none too pleased and he'd made it clear he'd take it up with Kakashi at a later date, but what was he supposed to do? Iruka was out of mind. Clearly something was wrong. And Kakashi loved a mystery.

Especially when it involved half-naked sexy men.

"Mmm, I'm not a serpent," murmured Iruka. "But you can have your way with me." Iruka's eyes were half closed and he looked ready to keel over.

It wasn't drugs, Kakashi could tell that from his chakra flow. Genjutsu seemed unlikely. Who would target the beloved Iruka anyway?

"Just once, right here, really quick."

Luckily, they were off main streets. Kakashi inhaled with mental fortitude and forged on. If he asks me one more time...

"Please, fuck me."

 

 

Iruka blinked against sunlight. Something about the angle and amount seemed wrong. He could tell he'd slept through his alarm. And his head seemed a bit cloudy. Actually, it seemed a lot cloudy. Thick. But not like a hangover.

"Would you like some tea? Water? Juice? A hammer?"

Iruka opened his eyes to see Hatake Kakashi beside him. He was stretched out on top of the blanket, with the sheet pulled over his face, leaving only his eyes showing, but there was no mistaking his comfort. He'd slept here.

Iruka's gaze darted around quickly. "Kakashi-sensei? What the hell are you--wait a minute. Did we--you--oh fuck."

"Oh yes." His expression wasn't nearly as smug as his tone. There was definitely something off.

"Was it... good?" Assuming he'd been drunk off his ass and had propositioned the Copy Ninja in front of everyone.

"I liked it. You seemed to enjoy it. You're neighbours weren't quite impressed, but they seemed to agree it was about damn time, but for god's sake keep down the noise and shut the windows." Kakashi rolled onto his back. He seemed awfully comfortable in Iruka's bed. Did they really... Iruka sat up slowly. He ached all over, but surely that wasn't...

"What the hell happened?" It was only a little rhetorical, but he meant it.

Kakashi sat up and fixed an intent gaze on him. "What do you remember?"

Iruka stared at Kakashi. He'd never seen the infamous Copy Ninja sans mask. And now they were in bed together. Kakashi's eyebrows rose and the order was clear: answer.

He shrugged. "Nothing odd. I left the academy. Met Izumo at the bar--oh god, I think I molested him. We had drinks. Danced. There was a guy--I don't know--feeling me up. I think. Seriously, it was a sickening blur. Half nightmare, a quarter drug trip, and a quarter genjutsu training, with a sprinkle of sex on top. But not enough sex. Apparently."

Kakashi's grinned, his mouth curving toward the scar that down his cheek. "Yes, you were quite keen on sex. Are you often that... er, intent?"

Iruka blushed.

"There it is! That's the sensei we all know and love."

And that just made him blush more. "No," he said firmly. "I don't--I've never--Izumo and I are friends. We flirt, but that's it. I've never--" Iruka broke off, blushing furiously.

"Anyway. I remember a man on the dance floor, but I never really saw him. I think I left with him. Maybe. He had a beard. I think." Iruka shook his head. "That's all I really remember. Then you."

Kakashi nodded. "I tried to take care of you."

Iruka leaned in and gave him an intent stare. "Is that a sex joke?"

"No! I really tried. I found a cursed seal in your bag. Quite a prank. If that's what you're teaching your kids, they'll need to work on their penmanship before they try those again."

Iruka jumped out of bed. "I'm not teaching them cursed seals!"

Kakashi grinned.

And Iruka realised he was completely naked. He cleared his throat and tried to relax, crossing his arms over his chest as casually as possible.

"Somebody have something against you, sensei?"

"No, why would anyone--oh. That bastard."

Kakashi's leer faded and his gaze rose to meet Iruka's. He looked serious. "There is someone?"

Iruka shook his head. "No. I mean, yes. It's not--well, it is. It's just--" He shook his head again at Kakashi's expression. His head was tilted like a dog. Iruka almost laughed.

"A co-worker. He's mad at me. For... various things. One of them is for turning him down. He swore I'd come crawling back begging."

"Ah. And to make you beg, he had to resort to a cursed seal?" Kakashi made a tsking noise and shook his head. Then he rolled around on the bed and stood. When he stood he was right in front of Iruka.

Right. In. Front. Iruka's breath hitched.

"When you said that you'd 'never' what exactly have you 'never'?" Kakashi's voice was low.

"Well," he started, breathless. Kakashi's fingertips on his elbow, and behind his ear distracted him. Kakashi was fully dressed, down to his gloves.

"I'd never..." He trailed off as Kakashi's lips touched his shoulder and his thumbs ran down his flanks.

Kakashi made an encouraging hum that made him shiver.

"Never been with a man, like, like, oh." Kakashi's hands were on his back, then his ass, then teasing as the backs of his thighs. He straightened and faced Iruka.

"Like what?" His fingers trailed down Iruka's chest, his abdomen, and teased at the tops of his thighs. His body pressed against Iruka's, nudging against Iruka's hard-on with his own.

"Sex. I mean, like, with a woman. I mean, as, no I mean, just, I'd never been fucked," he said, the words tumbling out in a rush as Kakashi's hands moved to caress his balls and tease at his cock.

"Ah. Well, sensei, I took no such liberty. I only had a taste." As he spoke, his touch became less of a tease and more certain and demanding. Iruka trembled and reached out to his shoulder for balance.

"Oh," Iruka breathed out, in response to the comment and the increasing intensity. "Maybe, maybe I can have a taste too."

Kakashi growled deep in his throat. Iruka felt it more than he heard it. "Yes, sensei, I think you can."

Iruka knelt immediately. They both reached for the buttons of his pants and fumbled to get him undone, but Iruka won out and sighed happily when he had a handful of Kakashi's cock in his palm. He licked up the entire length--and an impressive length it was, fully enjoying Kakashi's shuddering moan.

"Oh, yes, well that's very nice sensei. No guidance necessary, I see."

Iruka hummed a negative and kept on licking, circling his tongue around the tip of Kakashi's cock and trying to imagine Kakashi's mouth on his own. His nakedness felt prickly and thrilling against the roughness of Kakashi's clothes.

When Kakashi's hand smoothed around the back of his head and grasped his ponytail, he tried not to pull away and jerk off without finishing what he was doing. How many times had he had _that_ particular fantasy?

Iruka wrapped his hand around Kakashi's cock and slid it into his mouth, sucking hard, pulling his head back and forth. He could feel Kakashi's gaze on him and wondered if it was the Sharingan staring at him as well. There was tension in Kakashi's grasp, as if he wanted to grip Iruka's head tight, but was trying not to.

He let his head loll backwards, and Kakashi's cock rest on his lips, breathing heavily, and mouthing lightly. Reflexively, Kakashi gripped his head and made a small grunting noise. Iruka moaned, and resumed, sucking hard, taking Kakashi deeper, swallowing as much as he could.

Kakashi's hips tensed, his entire body tensed. He pulled at Iruka's ponytail, but Iruka didn't let go.

In one sharp pulse, Kakashi was coming, hot and hard, hips in one hard twitch forward.

They went still, Kakashi in Iruka's mouth, his body tense, both of them panting.

Iruka slid off and looked up as Kakashi backed up to sit on the edge of the bed. Kakashi motioned Iruka over and kissed him hard.

"I thought you said you'd never--"

"I said I'd never been fucked, not that I'd never given a blow job."

"I don't know who your co-worker is, but I'd like to buy him a bottle of whiskey."

"Later. Because you know what?

Kakashi looked at Iruka. "What?"

"I've still never been fucked."

At that, Kakashi licked his lips and pulled Iruka up against him, falling backwards on the bed. "Give me ten minutes. We'll change that."


End file.
